Poder interior
by Hikari Hatsune
Summary: En un campamento de verano para celebrar su aniversario los elegidos descubren un secreto 2 años después invitan a unos amigos sin imaginar que iniciarían otra aventura. Takari, taiora, kenyaco, koumi, mimato y todos tienen pareja.
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

HOLA A TODOS BUENO BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO MI HISTORIA LES ASEGURO QUE TENDRA TAKARI, TAIORA, MIMATO, Y KENYACO ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO YA QUE ESTA ES SOLO UNA PEQUEÑA NINTRODUCCION A LA HISTORIA QUE PLANEO.

MAS ADELANTE INTRODUCIRE MAS TRAMA Y CLARO MAS ROMANCE SIN OLVIDAR MAS MISTERIO.

DISCLAIMER: AUNQUE LO PAREZCA POR MIS CONOCIMIENTOS DE LA SERIE DIGIMON NO ES MIO

Era una mañana muy ajetreada en Odaiba 8 chicos se preparaban para salir esos chicos habían salvado al mundo apenas un año atrás el mundo entero, también descubrieron a los digimon y el digimundo aunque nadie mas que ellos supiera sobre todo lo que habían vivido o los que lo supieran lo hubieran olvidado todo acerca de los digimon y los ataques en Japón se hubieran hecho pasar por ataques terroristas.

-Bueno ya tengo todo listo para irnos-Decía un peli azul ese era Joe Kido el mayor con 13 años en eso momentos.

-Que bueno ya me estaba impacientando creí que nunca nos iríamos de aquí-comentaba otro chico castaño con pelo alborotado(n/a ya saben quién es verdad ; )) ese chico se llamaba Taichi Yagami.

-Otro gran comentario del buen Tai-menciono sarcásticamente Sora Takenouchi la mejor amiga de Tai una chica pelirroja de gran corazón.

-Acaso esperabas algo más del baka de Taichi-le comento con indiferencia otro chico este era rubio con ojos azules su nombre Yamato Ishida el cual tenía la misma edad que Sora y Tai 12 años.

Cerca de ese lugar se encontraban dos niños pequeños jugando uno era idéntico a Yamato solo que mas joven y alegre el nombre del pequeño Takeru Takaishi él era el hermano menor de Matt en esos momentos se encontraba jugando con su mejor amiga la hermana menor de Tai, Hikari Yagami ella también cabello y ojos castaños como su hermano pero en un tono más claro ambos chicos tenían 9 años.

Y vigilándolos otros dos chicos de 11 años de edad una chica castaña de ojos color miel que se miraba repetidas veces en un espejo para checar su look su nombre es nada menos que Mimí Tachikawa y el chico estaba metido en una laptop su cabello era rojizo-castaño sus ojos negro y era bastante bajito su nombre Koushiro Izzumi.

-Chicos ya tenemos que irnos-exclamo Joe mientras todos se acercaban para marcharse a un campamento que ellos mismos organizaron.

Un campamento que volvería a cambiar sus vidas una vez más atraves del mundo digital algo que nunca se hubieran imaginado.

Aventura, romance, misterio y muchisimo mas.

Y QUE LES PARECIO MI INTRODUCCION ESPERO QUE BIEN ESO SI NO ACTUALIZARE SEGUIDO POR VARIAS RAZONES UNA ES QUE NO TENGO COMPU OTRA QUE YA VA A EMPEZAR LA ESCUELA Y LA ULTIMA QUE NO SIEMPRE TENGO INSPIRACION.

PERO ESO SI ACEPTO QUEJAS COMENTARIOS CRITICAS Y SOBRE TODO FELICITACIONES Y DE TODO LO DEMAS EN UN REVIEW.

HASTA LA PROXIMA.

SE DESPIDE

Hikaritakaishi tkyagami takari

P.D. LA INTRODUCCION ES PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO CONOCEN LOS PRSONAJES DE DIGIMON ADVENTURE.


	2. PELEA Y NOTICIAS

_**HOLA DE NUEVO ADIVINEN QUE ESTOY MUY CONTENTA ESTE CAPITULO ESTA ESCRITO EN MI LAP NUEVA SI MI LAP NUEVA POR FIN AHORA SI HABRA CAPIS MAS SEGUIDOS SI NO SE ME MUERE LA IMAGINACION Y SI ME PONEN EL INTERNET PRONTO Y SIN MAS PREAMBULOS VAMOS AL CAPITULO 2 DE PODER INTERIOR.**_

_**ANTES QUE NADA LES RECUERDO QUE DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE TAMPOCO SUS PERONAJES Y EN ESTE CAPI TAL VEZ HALLEN SIMILITUDES CON OTROS FICS PERO LAS IDEAS SALIERON DE MI CABEZA O AL MENOS LA GRAN MAYORIA.**_

Despues de subir a la camioneta que los llevaria al campamento el viaje duro alrededor de un hora para que al fin llegaran a la cabaña mas alejada de todas la misma de donde habian partido un año atras al digimundo siete de los 8 chicos

-Me alegra haber llegado ya me estaba aburriendo-grito Taichi al pisar el suelo del lugar

-Cuando no te has aburrido en un viaje en auto Tai-le recrimino Yamato de forma ironica

-No hables hermano que tu tampoco venias muy animado hasta te dormiste-fue el pequeño Takeru quien delato a su hermano mayor antes de entrar a la cabaña con Hikari

-Parece que los dos se aburrieron-les dijo la pelirroja antes de que Taichi y Yamato comenzaran a pelearse

-Oigan chicos y como nos acomodaremos-quiso saber el superior Joe

-Pues YO quiero una cama cerca de la puerta para ver el amanecer desde la cama y de paso despertarme bien-les comunico la consentida Mimi Tachikawa

-Claro que si, asi no me molestas-fue la respuesta de Koushiro

-¿Como que te molesto Izzi?-le pregunto Mimi a su ojinegro amigo

-Pues te la pasas preguntando como te vez, quieres que hagan todo por ti...-el empezo a decirle todo lo que le molestaba de ella

-Como si tu no tuvieras cosas que molestan a los demas-le siguio la pelea la ojimiel,

-Claro que no eso es mentira-seguia Koushiro

-Claro que si, te la pasas todo el dia metido en la compu, dices cosas que nadie mas entiende, no te diviertes, no convives y claro esta eres mas solitario incluso que Matt-la castaña malcriada le grito a su amigo todo lo que no soportaba de el ya habia perdido su paciencia-

-Pues si eso te paresco no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida, captas **Tachikawa**- fue lo ultimo que dijo el genio Izzumi antes de desaparecer en el bosque

-Me parece perfecto** Izzumi**-le grito la mimada Tachikawa antes desaparecer en direccion contraria a Koushiro

Takeru y Hikari que se encantraban dentro de la cabaña salieron de prisa con el grito de la portadora de la pureza sin saber como estaba la situacion entre la malcriada Tachikawa y el genio Izzumi.

-Hermano ¿que sucedio?-pregunto inocentemente la pequeña Yagami

-Ah! lo que pasa es que Mimi e Izzi se pelearon pero tranquila ya se les pasara-le respondio su el castaño tratando de no preocupar a su hermana menor

-Pero volveran pronto ¿verdad Matt?-ahora era el rubio menor el que preguntaban

-Claro que si ellos dos volveran pronto y se haran amigos de nuevo-el tono de Ishida no sonaba muy convincente ya que el mismo dudaba que eso sucediera

-Kari, Tk quieren ir a caminar-les pregunto Sora tratando de evitar que se preocupacen por la pelea de Mimi y Koushiro

-CLARO QUE SI-gritaron los aludidos como unica respuesta antes de jalar a la pelirroja al bosque,cuando se habian perdido esos tres de vista los tres que quedaban por fin hablaron

-Que chica yo no hubiera sabido que hacer con esos dos-contesto el rubio

-Si, que buena improvisacion de Sora yo no hubiera sabido que hacer tampoco-

-Y asi son hermanos mayores, a mi parecer Sora es mas como una hermana mayor para Tk y Kari que ustedes dos-les dijo la verdad el peliazul de lentes

-¿QUE DIJISTES?-le gritaron al unisono Taichi y Yamato mientras cada uno le daba un coscorron a kido

-Valor, amistad, responsabilidad hay ago importante que debemos decirles-les dijeron a la vez tres misteriosas voces

**MIMI P.O.V.**

Estaba caminando muy furiosa pensando en lo que acababa de pasar

-Ese baka, sin corazon ni cerebro es un idiota piensa que es perfeco aunque entiendelo Izzumi-grito a la nada sabiendo que el no me escucha pero la furia me sobrepasa-Nadie es perfecto todos tienen sus de-fec-tos-grito aun mas furiosa que antes-Me alegra ya no ser su amiga-

-¿En verdad?¿Te alegra ya no ser su amiga-una misteriosa voz que a interrumpido mi descarga de furia y me a hecho cambiar a miedo

-¿Qui qui quien e er eres?-pregunto timidamente esto no me gusta

-Eso no importa-fue su respuesta a mi pregunta-Ahora dime la verdad ¿Te gusta ya no ser amiga de conocimiento?-he que como sabe cual es el emblema de Izzi, quiero decir el baka Izzumi esto es raro y no es algo para nada normal ya que nadie recuerda lo sucedido y la voz es femenina pero no es ni la de Sora ni la de Kari.

-Primero dime quien rayos eres¡-grito muy veloz esto me esta dando miedo-y tambien como sabes cual es el emblema de Izzi

-Yo soy una persona que conoces y a la vez no conoces ahora ya entendiste, inocencia-me dijo esa voz pero al llamarme por mi emblema hizo que me alarmara mucho mas

-Dime de una vez que es lo que quieres de mi-pregunto bastante nerviosa

-Primero respondeme la pregunta ¿Te alegra haber peleado con el portador del conocimiento-medice la voz ya me estoy cansando de esa pregunta aunque la verdad es que no me siento muy bien conmigo misma desde la pelea y solo la ira me a controlado

-La verdad no-la respuesta salio de mi boca sin mi consentimiento

-Lo sabia sera mejor que lo busques y hagan las pases te aseguro que el tambien se arrepiente de que pelearan-esa voz es muy buena consejera

-LO HARE¡-exclamo emocionada pero entonces recuerdo algo-pero y si el no quiere que hagamos las pases-me deprimo ante esa posibilidad

-Te aseguro que querra-fue lo que me contesto esa voz y me animo ya que parecia confiada en su respuesta por lo que decidi salir corriendo en buca de Izzi.

_**Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIO EN EL PROXIMO CAPI VEREMOS LO QUE HISIERON LOS OTROS CUATRO MIENTRAS SUCEDIA ESTO.**_

_**¿QUE LES DIRAN ESAS TRES VOCES A MATT, JOE Y TAI?¿SE RECONCILIARAN MIMI E IZZI?¿COMERE PRONTO?¿PORQUE LES LLAMAN A LOS CHICOS POR SUS EMBLEMAS ESAS MISTERIOSAS VOCES? TODAS ESTAS RESPUESTAS A SU TIEMPO AUNQUE ESPERO QUE LA PENULTIMA SEA PRONTO**_

_**BUENO ESTE CAPI LO HICE PARA NO HACER LA TAREA DE ESPAÑOL Y CIENCIAS ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO PORQUE TODO ESTO ES MUY DIFICIL Y ESO SI SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE SOY MALA CON MIMI E IZZI HACIENDO QUE SE PELEEN LA VERDAD ES PORQUE SON OPUESTOS.**_

_**NOTA:A MIMI LA LLAMO AQUI CON EL EMBLEMA DE LA INOCENCIA PORQUE ES MAS FACIL ABREBIARLO Y MENOS GROSERO AUNQUE EN OTROS FICS MIO SU EMBLEMA SERA LA PUREZA.**_

_**ESO ES TODO DEJAME UN REVIEW¡ ES UNA ORDEN OBEDESE ACEPTO ANONIMOS ASI QUE SI NO TIENES CUENTA DA CLIC EN EL RECUADRO AZUL Y PODRAS DEJARME UN REVIEW **_

_**!PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA PERO NO TENGO WORD PARA CORREGIR¡**_

_**!BESOS Y SE CUIDAN NOS BEMOS PRONTO¡**_

_**A POR LOS REVIEWS MUCHAS GRACIAS**_

_**FATY YA TE CONTESTE POR PRIVADO**_

_**SUPREMA121(CLARO QUE LO TERMINARE)**_

_**YURI(TE ASEGURO QUE MAS ADELANTE NO TE DESPEGARAS DE LA PANTALLA)**_

_**FERNANDA(ESPERO HACER EL OTRO UN POCO MAS PRONTO POR AHORA AQUI ESTA LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA HISTORIA)**_


	3. REFLEXIONES Y ALGO MAS

_**HOLA DE NUEVO AQUI ESTOY YO CON NUEVO CAPI Y TIENE DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL A FATY TAKENOUCHII ESPERRO TE AGRADE LE PUSE MUCHO TAIORA PARA COMPENSAR EL MISHIRO**_

_**ESTE CAPI ES UNO QUE NO ME GUSTO MUCHO LO ESCRIBI EN PARTES POR CULPA DE LA SECU, JURO QUE SI ME DEJAN OTRA TAREA DE FORMULAS ME SUICIDO APENAS TENGA LA OPORTUNIDAD, BUENO TAL VEZ NO TANTO PERO SI ME DESMAYO O ENTRO EN COMA DE QUE SE ME QUEMA EL CEREBRO XP**_

_**LES RECUERDO QUE DIGIMON AUN NO ME PERTENECE HASTA QUE FATY Y YO DOMINEMOS EL MUNDO**_

_**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN**_

**"KOUSHIRO P.O.V."**

Esa estupida, presumida, mimada, malcriada de Tachikawa-grito a la nada en lugar de a ella-como se atreve a negar la verdad sobre ella como si no estuvieran todos hartos de sus estupidos berrinches. Lo mejor fue terminar mi "amistad"con ella-recalco la palabra amistad con ademan de comillas en mi mano

-¿En verdad fue lo mejor?-una extraña voz masculina me saca de mis gritos y aun mas de mis pensamientos

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto con toda mi ira eso me a relajado

-Primero repondeme-fue lo que dijo la voz a mi cuestion-¿Fue lo mejor terminar tu amistad con inocencia?-me pregunta esa extraña voz llamando a Mimi por su emblema-Vas a contestar conocimiento o te quedaras callado-ahora a mi me llama por mi emblema pero quien rayos me dice esto

-Lo hare si me dices como conoces mi emblema y el de Mi... em Tachikawa-esto me desespera

-Digamos que soy alguien que conoces y a la vez no conoces ok- esa respuesta es algo rara-ahora dime tu -eh claro lo andaba olvidando

-Pues la verdad me siento mal por decirle sus defectos-eso si que no lo concenti pero aun así salio de mi boca

-Entonces ¿por qué no arreglas las cosas con ella?-la voz tiene razon en eso debo admitirlo

-Ella no querra, es lo mas probable-eso es lo que yo pienso al menos calculando probabilidades

-Pues no lo sabras si no lo intentas, acaso olvidaste que la teoria se comprueba por la experimentación-esa voz si que sabe mucho de ciencias y otras cosas aunque la experimentacion es la base para la conprobacion si bien recuerdo

-Lo hare-eso es lo mejor que podria hacer-Me disculpare con Mimi-entonces recuerdo algo-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda-le digo a la voz

Salgo corriendo para buscar a Mimi la verdad necesito disculparme con ella, no por nada siento algo por ella y peleados nunca creo conseguir nada con ella

**"SORA P.O.V."**

Eh tenido que llevarme a kari y Tk para que no se preocupen por la pelea de Mimi con Kou, si que son idiotas esos 2 terminar su amistad por una simple discucion si en eso consistiera la amistad Tai, Matt y yo ya no seriamos amigos, aunque ultimamente me eh empezado a cuestionar si solo siento amistad por alguno de ese par

-Oye Sora nos responderias una duda-me pregunta dulcemente Kari

-Claro,¿De que se trata?-ya quiero la respuesta

-Puedes decirnos como saber si lo que sientes es amistad o algo mas-me pregunta el pequeño Tk

-Y ¿por qué quieren saber eso?-me pregunto esto me trae mucha curiosidad

-Bueno lo que pasa es-al parecer Kari me explicara-Hace unas cuantas semanas cuando Tk vino de visita se lo presente a mi amiga Erendida ya que le habia comentado sobre el y tenia ganas de conocerlo pero ya sabes como es su hermana Liz dijo que eramos bonita pareja, aunque solo somos amigos-con que eso es lo que sucede

-Ya veo, les gustaria saber si lo que ustedes sienten es amistad o algo mas alla-eso es lo que deduje

-Así es y de paso saber cual de nuestros hermanos te gusta-me sonrojo ante las palabras de Tk, en eso mismo pensaba hace solo unos segundos si alguno de ese par me gusta

-Les puedo preguntar, ¿por qué justamente a mi me preguntan?-se que es una pregunta algo tonta solo una cosa, Taichi y Yamato son muy muy sobreprotectores

-Facil tu eres la portadora del emblema del amor, nos pareciste la mas indicada-esa respuesta de ambos menores a coro me da algo en que pensar, como puedo ser buena portadora del emblema del amor si no conozco mis sentimientos o escucho a mi corazón, eso es escuchar a mi corazón eso es lo que debo hacer

-Bueno, yo digo que solo deben oir a su corazón el sabra decirles sus sentimientos claramente ok-no tengo otra respuesta mejor

-ok-me dice Kari

-Sora y sobre de nuestros hermanos-agrega Tk, que mala suerte yo pense que ya lo habrian olvidado, creo que lo mejor sera seguir mi propio consejo

**"NORMAL P.O.V."**

La pelirroja cierra sus ojos, concentrandose en lo unico que le interesa en ese momento escuchar a su corazón, al cabo de unos momentos una bella luz roja sale de su pecho segando momentaneamente a los menores para luego desaparecer

-¿Y bien?-pregunta la portadora de la luz

-Me gusta-la chica de ojos rubis hace una pausa

-¿Quien?-ahora pregunta el ojiazul

-TAICHI-tecnicamente grita el nombre de el hasta ese momento su mejor amigo y hermano de la castaña presente

-Que alegria Sora, espero y seas correspondida-la yagami no puede contener su emocion

-Te felicito, Sora-el rubio si es un poco mas discreto

-Bueno pero ahora les toca a ustedes-la ojirubi quiere saber que sucede entre los pequeños

-Esta bien, lista,Hika-el portador de la esperanza le pregunta a su amiga

-Claro, no te preocupes-la mirada de la ojimiel denota una gran confianza

Ambos menores se toman de las manos, cierran sus ojos tranquilamente mientras que sucede lo mismo que con Sora a diferencia de que la luz que cubrio a la pequeña era rosa tenue casi blanca y la del rubio era amarilla

-Y bien-la pelirroja era la mas interesada

-Te diremos luego, ahora debemos volver con mi hermano para que le digas lo que sientes,ok-la ojimiel no tenia ni un pelo de tonta en el asunto de Takenouchi y su hermano

-Muy bien vamos, pero me diran, si-la mejor amiga de Taichi estaba muy intrigada

-Si te diremos no te preocupes, promesa de elegidos, ¿verdad Tk?-la castaña haria todo para no hablar en el momento de sus sentimientos

-Es verdad te lo prometemos por los emblemas, si-el rubio tampoco deseaba hablar de sus sentimientos

**"TAICHI P.O.V"**

Hace un rato volvieron mi hermana, Sora y Takeru a los cuantos minutos llego Kou pero Mimi no a llegado es extraño pense que seria la primera en llegar despues de todo odia la naturaleza

-Oye Tai ire a buscar a Mimi-raro el que lo dijo fue Izzi si se supone que estan peleados

-Muy bien, vuelve pronto-la chica que me robo el corazon le responde, si esa chica es mi mejor amiga Sora Takenouchi ojala un día se de cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella, un momento esta caminando hacia mí

**"SORA P.O.V"**

Al fin estoy segura de lo que siento y tambien consegui el valor para decircelo a Tai a mi mejor amigo, el que es dueño de mi corazon desde hace tiempo

-Taichi podemos hablar-realmente estoy decidida a contarselo

-Claro, pasa algo, Sora-si tan solo supieras Tai, lo tomo del brazo y lo halo al bosque para al fin hablar

-Em, bueno lo que pasa es que, tu...tu... bueno es que tu me... me...m...-algo me detuvo son, son, son los labios, los labios de Tai esto no me lo esperaba y menos lo que yo hago estoy corrrespondiendole, un momento no, que mala es la realidad debo de separarme para respirar

-Perdoname Sora lo que sucede es que tu me gustas-perdonarle que si el tambien me gusta en que esta pensando, bueno es Taichi Yagami mi mejor amigo el hermano de Kari que es como mi hermanita debo de suponer que tal vez piense que no es correspondido-Sora este espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad-se le ve deprimido esto no esta bien

-Taichi Yagami vuelve aqui-le grito al notar que se va-La verdad es que tu a mi tambien me...me...me...gus...gustas-al fin lo eh dicho eso es un peso menos de encima

-Es enserio, Sora-yo me limito a acentir con la cabeza no se que mas hacer-Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?-(N/A: HAY TAIORA SI. ESTA ES PARA FATY TAKENOUCHII Y SABES FATY QUE CUENTAS CONMIGO PARA DOMINAR EL MUNDO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, SORRY ME SALI DEL TEMA)

-Claro que si-no me lo eh pensado ni un segundo estoy mas que segura desde lo de hace un rato, en ese instante nos besamos una vez mas-Creo que deberiamos volver se pueden preocupar de nuestra desaparición(N/A: JA COMO NO SI SUPIERA LO QUE PASA CON LOS OTROS)

-Tienes razón volvamos-si que me apoya como siempre-

**"NORMAL P.O.V"**

Sora y Taichi se apresurarón a volver con los demas para su sorpresa al llegar estaban Mimi y Koushiro abrazados, aunque si eso fue extraño lo fue aun mas notar a Yamato con cara de susto, y a Joe sin habla

-Pueden decirnos que pasa aqui-pregunta la novia de Tai

-La buena o la mala-el rubio mayor les pregunta al salir del shock en el que estaba

-Primero la mala para que se quite con la buena-Sora sigue siendo la misma de siempre

-Tai-dice girandose hacia el castaño-Somos familia ahora

-¿COMO?- el castaño no entiende como puede ser eso posible, en ese instante dirige una mirada a su hermana y el hermano de Yamato para verlos tomados de las manos-Ustedes dos ¿como es posible que ustedes dos?-no sabe ni que decir

-Sora-la aludida se gira para encarar a la mas pequeña de las presentes-Ahora entiendes por que no te dige-

-Si, pero les tengo otra noticia, Tai y yo somos novios-eso dejo a todos con el alma en la boca

-Con que por eso no aparecian-la que lo pronuncio fue Mimi Tachikawa, antes desaparecida-Pero bueno parece que somos tres parejas nuevas, Sora y Taichi, Hikari y Takeru e Izzi conmigo-

-Como crei que habian peleado, me explicas-la pelirroja se enteraba de tanto en tan poco tiempo

-Claro pero es algo largo- la mimada Tachikawa le advirtio a su amigo

-Te escucho-a la portadora del amor no le importaba cuanto tardara

_**Y LA EXPLICACIÓN VENDRA EN EL PROXIMO CAPI, DEBIA IR EN ESTE PERO NO TENGO TIEMPO SUFICIENTE PARA PONERLA AUNQUE YA LA TENGO EL TIEMPO Y LA TAREA NO ME DEJAN =(**_

_**ESPERO HACERLO PRONTO PARA NO TARDAR TANTO AUNQUE CON 3 HISTORIAS PUBLICANDO Y 1 PROXIMAMENTE NO ES FACIL TENER LAS IDEAS BIEN**_

_**A EL NOMBRE DE ERENDIDA ES UNA COMPAÑERA MIA QUE ME DIO PERMISO PARA INCLUIRLA EN MI HISTORIA PARA EVITAR CUALQUIER MAL ENTENDIDO**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**FATY TAKENOUCHII(TE RESPODI EN PRIVADO IGUAL QUE A AZUZA-HAWAKO Y KAOTIK ANGEL)**_

_**ISS(SI TRATE DE CUIDAR ESO MAS EN ESTE CAPI AUNQUE AUN ENCONTRARAS ALGUNAS FALLAS, SORRY PERO VOY EN SEGUNDO DE SECUNDARIA QUE ESPERABAS)**_

_**_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_**_

_**ESPERO QUE ALGUIEN SE DIGNE A LEER MI OTRA HISTORIA O MI CROSSOVER AMBOS DE DIGIMON**_

_**ESO ES TODO HASTA UN PROXIMO CAPI DE MIS HISTORIAS**_

_**P.D.:ME DEJAS UN REVIEW ES GRATIS Y FACIL SOLO PONLE ABAJO DONDE DICE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER PLIS REVIEWS**_


	4. EXPLICACIÓN

_**ANTES QUE NADA QUISIERA ACLARAR UNA DUDA QUE ALGUIEN ME PUSO EN UN REVIEW:**_

_**LA RAZÓN DE QUE HAGA A KARI Y TK NOVIOS AHORA A TAN SOLO 9 AÑITOS DE EDAD ES QUE COMO ELLOS DEBIERÓN SALVAR AL MUNDO MADURARON MAS PRONTO DE LO NORMAL ESA ES LA RAZÓN Y QUE AMO EL TAKARI Y NO PODIA ESPERAR**_

_**HOLA A TODOS AQUI LES TRAIGO EL CUARTO CAPI DE PODER INTERIOR APROVECHANDO QUE CASI NO TENGO TAREA**_

_**KARI:AJA COMO NO Y LAS PAGINAS DE INGLES**_

_**YO:NO SON NADA LAS HAGO ALLA**_

_**TK:SI, SI, COMO NO, SIEMPRE OLVIDAS SACAR TU MOCHILA EN EL RECREO**_

_**YO: ESO NO ES VERDAD**_

_**KARI:CLARO QUE ES VERDAD**_

_**YO: Y TU APOYAS A TK PORQUE TE GUSTA, JA**_

_**KARI: ESO NO ES CIERTO**_

_**YO: HAY KARI ACÉPTALO TAL VEZ SEAS CORRESPONDIDA O NO TK**_

_**TK: BUENO... YO... PUES... NO ME METAN EN SUS PELEAS VERBALES(SALE CORRIENDO TODO ROJO)**_

_**KARI: TE PASASTE**_

_**YO: Y QUE ES LA VERDAD TU LE GUSTAS Y EL A TI**_

_**KARI:CLARO QUE NO**_

_**YO: CLARO QUE SI AQUI LA QUE DECIDO QUE PASA SOY YO, OK**_

_**KARI: ES VERDAD(CON TONO DE FASTIDIO) EN ESTA HISTORIA SI ME GUSTA Y MUCHO, ESTAS FELIZ, MEJOR VAMOS AL CAPI**_

_**YO: SI VAMOS AL CAPI, PERO TE GUSTA**_

_**DISCLAIMER ODIO HACER ESTO PERO DIGIMON AUN NO ES MIO SINO ESTA SERIA UNA PELICULA DE UNIVERSO ALTERNO Y NO NECESITARIA PUBLICAR AQUI ADEMAS LA SERIE SERIA FINAL TAKARIII SI ARRIBA EL TAKARI, TAIORA,MIMATO, KOUMI(KOUSHIROXMINA)PARA QUE ENTIENDAN, DOMINARIA EL MUNDO CON FATY TAKENOUCHII Y NO HABRIA MATEMATICAS.**_

_**ESTE CAPI ES DEDICADO A FATY TAKENOUCHII POR AYUDARME A ESCRIBIR ESTA PARTE DEL FIC ADEMAS CLARO DE DOMINAR EL MUNDO O AL MENOS LO INTENTAMOS Y A AZUZA-HAWAKO POR AGREGARME A FAVORITOS **_

-Lo que paso fue que...-la castaña se disponia a explicar

****FLASHBACK****_** (N/A: ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO HAGO NO SEAN MALOS CONMIGO HICE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO (=))**_

La castaña corria a toda prisa tratando de volver al campamento, aunque habia olvidado como volver con los demas, en definitiva el acampar no era lo suyo

-Y ahora como vuelvo con los demas-piensa mientras una lagrima recorre por sus mejillas seguida de otras mas-De seguro estan preocupados piensan que soy debil, no me puedo rendir que persona lo hace, solo los debiles como yo- Meems se sienta en una roca sin saber que hacer-Y lo peor Izzi debe de seguir odiandome-despues de llorar un rato la chica se para y empieza a caminar en dirección, sin saberlo hacia el rio-Sera mejor que intente volver, les demostrare que no soy debil

Al mismo tiempo cerca del río se encuentra Izzumi pensando en la mejor forma de disculparse con Mimi, claro primero debe de encontrarla

-¿Como le explicare a Mimi que soy un idiota y quiero recuperar su amistad?, o mejor aun ¿Como demonios la encuentro?, maldito bosque donde se pudo meter-el chico ojinegro trata de ocultar su frustación maldiciendo _**(N/A: QUE RARO IZZI MALDICIENDO, ESO NO ES COMUN ¿O SI? **_

Volviendo con la ojimiel ella seguia caminando hacia el rio cuando escucha a Izzi maldiciendo algo por lo que decide escuchar a su amigo desde detras de un arbol

-Estupida Mimi me quiero disculpar con ella y resulta que se perdio, rayos me estoy cansando sera mejor que vuelva con los demas hace ya un buen rato que la estoy buscando sin que apare zca, ahí de ella si logra volver que ni un segundo mas la voy a buscar ya me canse-en ese momento la ojimiel se da cuenta de que Izzi Izzumi el mismo con el que peleo un rato antes la esta buscando para disculparse, ella sin pensarlo un momento sale de detras del arbol pero se resbala y cae al rio

-Ah auxilio, Izzi ayudame por favor, ayu...da-la portadora de la inocencia se esta ahogando en el rio ya que la corriente es muy fuerte y la arrastra

-¡Mimi!-exclama el portador del conocimiento al ver a su amiga en peligro-Resiste buscare una forma de sacarte de ahí-

El genio analiza la situacion y se da cuenta de que cerca de donde esta Mimi hay una rama, con mucho esfuerzo debido a los nervios de que algo le pase a su amiga encuentra el arbol del que sale dicha rama y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirige a trepar por el tronco, al momento de llegar a la rama estira su mano para que Mimi la tome

-Mimi, toma mi mano te sacare de ahí-el genio logra tomar a su amiga para sacarla del rio, una vez fuera Meems se pone a llorar en su hombro

-Izzi, per...perdoname...por...lo de hace rato-la ojimiel esta temblando de frio

-No Mimi fue mi culpa no debi provocarte-el chico se culpaba a él mismo de lo sucedido

Al darse cuenta de lo que su amigo dijo levanta la cabeza para verlo a los ojos en ese momento sus miradas se encuentran y poco a poco se van acercando hasta que sus labios se unen en un tierno beso

-Mimi la verdad es que tu me gustas y quisiera saber si, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?, si no quieres te entenderia de verdad so...-Izzi fue interrumpido por la mimada Tachikawa

-Izzi, si, si quisiera ser tu novia, ya veremos con el tiempo si funcionara-la Tachikawa en verdad esperaba que esa relación funcionara

-Oye y si volvemos al campamento, te aseguro que los demas deben de estar preocupados-Izzi solo queria decirles a los demas sobre su relación

-Ok-la castaña toma a su nuevo novio de la mano y lo jala en dirección al campamento ya que el chico habia apuntado la dirección un momento antes con su mano

En el campamento todos estaban esperando a que Izzi volviera con Mimi o Tai con Sora, en ese momento vieron a Izzi que llegaba acompañado de Mimi la cual estaba empapada de pies a cabeza

-¿Que paso con Mimi?-pregunto Joe preocupado

-Se cayo al rio-contesto Izzi

-Yo les cuento mas ahorita solo dejenme cambiarme-

Así pues esperaron a que la portadora de la inocencia se cambiara de ropa, cuando ella salio les conto lo sucedido dejando a Joe sin habla, hasta que se percato de algo

-Oigan chicos, ¿Donde esta Sora?-pregunto dulcemente

-Se fue a algun lado con mi hermano de seguro para decirle que lo quiere-respondio inocentemente Hikari

-¿Como a Sora le gusta tu hermano? no puedo creerlo, ¿Algo más que no sepa?-pregunto Meems sorprendida

-Am, pues Tk y yo...bueno...pues...somos novios-dijo la castaña menor nerviosa mientras Matt se quedaba en shock

-Ah que lindos-grito la ojimiel sorprendida con las noticias que recibe, mientras Izzi la abraza

Despues de eso llegan Tai y Sora sin saber absolutamente nada de lo que sucede entren sus amigos

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

-Y eso fue lo que paso-concluyo la chica feliz

-Entonces, pequeño Tk mas te vale cuidar a mi hermanita o ni Magnangemon te salvara de mi ira, comprendes-dijo Taichi tratando de controlarse para no pararse eh ir a golpear al pequeño rubio

-Si, Tai te prometo que la cuidarw muchisimo-el chico Takaishi sabia que lo mejor era cumplir o el actual google-boy era capaz de descuartizarlo

-Ay Tai, dejalo en paz pobre chico-dijeron a coro las 3 chicas presentes con un tono furioso.

_**BIEN QUE LES PARECIO ESTA PEQUEÑA EXPLICACIÓN SOBRE LO QUE PASO CON MIMI E IZZI, NO SE PREOCUPEN LA AVENTURA COMENZARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPI SIN FALTA ES UNA PROMESA QUE LES HAGO.**_

_**ESPERO EL CAPI LES AHIGA GUSTADO LO TERMINE BAJO PRESIÓN DE CASSANDRA UNA AMIGA A LA QUE LE PROMETI QUE PODRIA , XD**_

_**ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES AUNQUE ANTES REVIEWS QUE CONTESTE LA MAYORIA POR PRIVADO SOLO ME FALTO**_

_**yuri (ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA LA REACCIÓN DE MATT Y AY YO TAMBIEN ADORO EL TAKARI DEL CUAL HABRA MUCHO YA QUE SERA LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL JIJIJI)**_

_**HASTA OTRA OCASIÓN ESPERO SEA PRONTO AUNQUE CON TANTA TAREA Y TRATANDO DE IDEAR UNA FORMA DE METER CALCULADORA AL EXAMEN DE FISICA QUE ES EN UNAS 2 SEMANAS Y EL PROYECTO DE HISTORIA PARA TAMBIEN POCO MENOS DE 2 SEMANAS ES COMPLICADO ASÍ QUE NO ESPEREN QUE ACTUALIZA PRONTO LA ESCUELA ME CONSUME**_

_**ATTE:**_

_**I love takari 4 ever (CARO)**_

_**LES QUIERO MUXO POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA**_

_**ME DEJAS UN REVIEW ES MUY SENCILLO SOLO DALE DONDE DICE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER Y LISTO NO TE CUESTA NADA MAS QUE UN POCO DE TU TIEMPO PARA QUE ME DIGAS QUE TAL VOY, NO SE ACEPTAN INSULTOS DE UNA VEZ LES DIGO**_


	5. Aviso importante para los lectores

_**HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS… ETTO… YA SE QUE NO HE ACTUALIZADO, PERO TENGO MIS EXCUSAS… PRIMERO, TUVE QUE FORMATEAR LA COMPU Y DONDE TENIA LA COPIA DE LOS FICS SE ME PERDIO… SEGU NDO, ESTOY EN PROCESO DE BUSCAR LOS CAPS NUEVOS EN EL CUADERNO DONDE LO PUSE… NO CREAN QUE HE OLVIDADO ESTA HISTORIA…. O LAS OTRAS… SOLO ES ESO… PERDIDA DE ARCHIVO… ADEMAS QUE… LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA NUEVOS CAPS ESTA A UN 10% POR CULPA DEL ABURRIMIENTO… Y SUMENLE LA ESCUELA Y MI VIDA SOCIAL… ME QUEDA MUY POCO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR LOS CAPIS… PROMETO ACTUALIZAR ANTES DE MEDIADOS DE FEBRERO… PERO POR EL MOMENTO EXCUSENME… SABEN QUE SIGO RECIBIENDO SUS REVIEWS QUE TANTO ME ANIMAN… Y YA LES DIJE, ANTES DE MEDIADOS DE FEBRERO PROMETO TENER UN CAP LISTO DE ALGUNA HISTORIA… HASTA LUEGO MINNA-SAN, CUIDENSEN Y ESPERO ME COMPRENDAN n.n**_


End file.
